


第十八章

by GreenJelly



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJelly/pseuds/GreenJelly





	第十八章

第十八章

周律身为酒吧驻唱，难免会沾上一些荤腥事。她在怀上周玉曼的时候，竟同时与4个男人有染。

其结果也是可以预见的，4个人谁也没有接手这个孩子，于是周律便只得独自将周玉曼生下并抚养。。

周玉曼出生后，周律放荡的生活作风有所收敛。但平静的日子并没有持续多久。5年后，周律的尸体在出租屋里被房东发现，在此之前，周玉曼已经和一个死人一起生活了五天之久。

——这便是周律的生平经历。

之后就如小刘所汇报的，周玉曼被送入福利院，7年后被魏文俊收养，无论是学业还是事业都顺风顺水。

然而事实显然不是这样的。一个16岁就被“父亲”强暴的小女孩，又有谁能知道她究竟承受了何等的苦痛？

赵柏轻叹一口气，翻开周玉曼的人际关系列表。发现她除了每天必须要接触的上级和同事以外，根本就连一个亲近的朋友也没有。

他又打开病历。周玉曼的病历就和许多生活起居非常不健康的中年女性一样，写满了各种疑难杂症。但其中最能引起赵柏注意的，还是她多达四次的堕胎记录。

第一次，16岁；第二次，18岁；第三次，25岁；第四次，30岁。

周玉曼在35岁时，才生下了她唯一的孩子周哲。

可以看出，她其实根本不想要孩子，但或许是迫于某些原因，她不得不留下这个孩子。

这“某种原因”又是什么？难道是因为有人胁迫她？

赵柏边思索边翻开了另一份报告。

这一份是魏文俊的档案。魏文俊生于戏剧世家，早年在家族和朋友的扶持下，名利双收；中年被聘为导师，带过无数新秀明星；晚年虽已退出舞台，但依旧活跃在各大慈善公益活动之中。

魏文俊这一生可以说是一帆风顺。然而他这近乎完美的人生履历中，却有一个无法弥补的缺憾——

——他没有妻子。

没有妻子，自然也就没有名正言顺的继承人。在以血脉相承的世家中，无子是莫大的罪过。

这就是他收养周玉曼的原因？

“赵队，”敲门声打断了赵柏的思路，“鉴定结果出来了。”

赵柏抬头：“是谁？”

“根据对比，录像中男子的声波频谱与数据库中名叫‘魏文俊’的人的相符，相似度高达93％.”

——强奸周玉曼的，就是魏文俊。

那么魏文俊收养周玉曼，有一部分是为了满足自己肮脏的欲望。

所以他只是随便从福利院几十个孩子里面，挑了个漂亮女孩，做自己的童养妻？

不，赵柏摇摇头，想，或许并不完全如此。如果收养只是为了犯罪，那么他早就该下手了，但他还是先和周玉曼划清了界线，把她当亲女儿一样养成了一个小公主。

“赵队！哎呦喂……”门口传来“咚”的一声，紧接着是小刘慌忙的道歉声，“不好意思，走路没看道，撞上你了……”

“没事。”小张侧身，把门口让开，又转头对赵柏道，“赵队你有事再叫我啊，我先去吃个烧饼。”

赵柏笑笑，摆摆手，见小张离去，便将视线转移到小刘身上。

“进来说吧。”

小刘闻言，踏了进来，把手里的资料放在了桌子上，随便拉了个椅子过来坐下。

“魏文俊在1985年后，每个月都会固定地往一个账户里汇入5万元，每年也会以赞助的名义向蓝天使幼儿园提供数张高额支票，总金额为100万元左右。”

“账户的开户人是周玉曼？”赵柏猜测道。

“对。”小刘翻了一页资料，“但是这笔费用，在魏文俊的支出记录上，写的是‘赡养费’。”

赡养费？赵柏眉头皱了皱，养父给养女付赡养费？无论怎么想都不合情理。

“除此以外，我还偶然查到了一件事。”小刘似是察觉到了赵柏的不解，赶忙补充道，“我在以‘周玉曼’为关键词检索档案库的时候，查到了一份亲子鉴定记录。接受鉴定的双方分别是周玉曼和魏文俊，鉴定结果为——”

小刘嘴角颤了颤。

“——未否定。”

也就是说，周玉曼和魏文俊大概率是有血缘关系的。

再结合周律生前的经历，赵柏有理由推测，周玉曼是她养父的亲生女儿。

“然后，我以‘魏文俊’为关键词进行了检索。”小刘露出一副纠结至极的表情，“就又搜到了一份亲子鉴定记录，而且，居然是魏文俊和周哲的。”

一个连赵柏自己都不敢相信的猜想跳进脑海里。

“结果？”声音有些飘忽。

小刘咬咬牙：“未否定。”

赵柏深深地吸了一口气，却只吸到了自己那呛人的二手烟。他咳嗽两声，用手指抹了抹脸。

半晌，他才缓缓抬头，沉声对办公桌前直愣愣地盯着他的小刘道：

“你回去吧，也叫大家都先回去休息，下班了。”

“哎？”

“这个案子的报告不用你写了，我写。”赵柏起身，拍拍小刘的肩膀，挤出一个勉强的笑，“别被吓跑了，你可是刑警队宝贵的未来。”

于是赵柏就把一脸莫名其妙的小刘推出了办公室，再关上门，独自一人坐在狭小的屋子里，一根一根不停地抽烟。

被自己的父亲强暴，并在性侵的阴影下生活了几十年，不能恋爱，不能结婚，甚至连职业生涯都被完全掌控。

即便百般反抗，数次堕胎，最终也没能逃过生下乱伦之果的结局。

赵柏怔怔地盯着桌子上堆满烟头的烟灰缸，碎块般的玻璃上映出扭曲的景象。

周玉曼该怎么面对长大后的周哲？若无其事地对他说“你外祖父就是你亲生父亲”？

不，她说不出。事实上，没有任何一位母亲说得出这句话。

所以当她看到郑天瑜的时候，就仿佛看到了16岁的自己。她或许在想，如果这个女孩活着，就要面对同样的人间地狱。

赵柏吐出一口烟丝，对外面砸门一样的敲门声置若罔闻。

所以她就扼断了女孩的喉咙。

不可理喻。赵柏闭上干涩的眼睛，用指腹轻轻揉揉眼睑，想，谁又有权力替谁选择生死。

门外的人似是搬来了一把椅子，“咣”地就把办公室那扇可怜的小木门给砸变了形。宋佳把椅子往旁边一扔，一脚踹进赵柏烟雾缭绕的办公室。

“咳……咳咳……干什么呢你赵柏！”宋佳大喊一声，三步两步就上前来，夺下赵柏手里的烟头，“你这是要把自己给熏死吗！”

赵柏轻笑一声，眼睛一垂，又从烟盒里抽出一根点上。

“这么晚了，赶紧回家吧，叫小刘送你一程。”赵柏指了指懵在门口只知道傻站着的小刘，“我走的时候会自觉关灯关门。”

“行……你行……”宋佳气得发抖，“你那小宝贝可还在家等你呢，你就好自为之吧。”

高跟鞋跺得“嗒嗒”响。

“再见！”

赵柏被她这几句话给逗笑了，呼了口烟，心想，也对，不管怎么样，觉还是要睡的，尤其是和爱人一起的觉。他起身，开了窗户打算散散烟味，顺便让数九凛冽的寒风吹吹自己过热的脑袋。

这时他的手机“嗡”地响了一下。

赵柏心里奇怪，这个时间还有谁会给他发短信。打开一看，原来是简杨。

“厨房水管破裂，你暂时去别处住，我明天找人来修。”

屋漏偏逢连夜雨。这次连家都没的回了。

赵柏叹了口气，不知是该哭还是该哭。他斟酌半晌，最后还是决定去府前街看一眼。

毕竟，他曾经一穷二白连房租都付不起的时候，修水管这种杂事大多都是自己上手解决的。

于是几十分钟后，他就扛着一大袋子的锤子钳子还有密封胶布，一脸无奈地站在了府前街8号楼403门口。他把蛇皮袋往地上一扔，掏出钥匙就捅进了孔里。

转不动。

赵柏的表情略显惊讶。他把钥匙抽出来，放在手心里，细细琢磨了几十秒，又用手指来回不停地摸着参差不齐的凹槽。

没错，这就是简杨家的钥匙，还是两个月前简杨亲口允给他的那把。

他又把钥匙插进去试了试，无奈门锁却纹丝不动。几次试验后，赵柏终于确定——

——门被反锁了。

一股寒意袭上心头。

如果门被反锁，那么简杨是怎么出去的？

再者，为什么简杨要将门反锁？

直觉敲响了警钟。赵柏果断扔掉钥匙，扯过装着各种工具的蛇皮袋，翻找一通后，端起一个开锁器就往门锁上怼。

“咔”的一声，防盗门打开。

水漫过鞋底，寂静的屋内传来“哗哗”声。

赵柏按开灯开关，发现客厅内是一片混乱，桌翻椅倒，所有物品都错了位。

棒棒糖罐子碎成一片片塑料，糖也七零八落。吊灯灯杆断裂，砸在地板上，碎裂的水晶在清水的映照下，闪耀着零碎的光彩。

赵柏全身颤抖，强迫自己迈开步子向厨房走去，水流声愈发清晰。待他打开门，向水管处望去时，大脑“嗡”的一下，神经瞬间炸裂。

爆裂的管子贴着的墙面上，是一滩漆黑狰狞的血迹。

尽管眼前的景象触目惊心，赵柏还是迅速冷静下来，在脑海中把所有的可能性都分析了一遍。

家里进了小偷？或者仅仅是简杨半夜饿醒来厨房翻零食的时候，恰巧水管爆裂？

第一种明显不太可能，没有哪个小偷会故意闹出这么大动静；至于第二种，简杨完全没有必要反锁正门。

那么也就只剩下第三种可能性——简杨遭到了袭击。

赵柏缓步走近炸开的水管处，俯身细细检查，发现在散落的金属碎片下面，还埋着一个深深的弹孔。

简杨是从来不用枪的，至于这弹孔的来历，自然也就是那名袭击者所打下的。

——简杨有可能受了伤。

赵柏呼吸都在颤抖，胸腔剧烈起伏，喉咙口仿佛噎了一口瘀血。

血迹蔓延至阳台槅门，在透亮的隔断上打出斑斑血点。赵柏循着痕迹走，见窗框上有一滩积血，便急忙上前，透过破碎的窗户向外望去，却只能望见茫茫的夜色。

——简杨在中枪后跑到阳台，撞碎玻璃后逃了出去。

赵柏从袋子里抓出一个小手电，按亮了叼在嘴里，然后双手一撑，双腿蹬地，跳上窗栏。

冷风抽打着脸颊。

星星点点的血丝几乎难以辨认，但赵柏还是勉强找到了简杨逃跑的路线。他顺着血点一步步向下爬，直到脚尖点到坚实的土地，他才一下子卸了力气，躺平在冷硬的土地上。

距离简杨发出短信，已经过了大约一小时的时间，现在再沿着血迹慢慢找，明显是注定徒劳无功的。

他必须最先找到简杨。

而两个人之间最快的通讯方法，除了当面沟通就是打电话。

赵柏抚抚额头，而后起身，毫不犹豫地拨了简杨的手机号码。

之后便是一段长久的等待，久到赵柏自己都打算放弃这个方法时，话筒中却突然传来一丝细微的声音，紧接着，是一阵急促的喘息。

“你在哪？”赵柏问得直截了当。

“我在……”呼吸声缓缓平稳下来，但简杨的声音依旧飘忽，“我在红杉园，和我爸妈住在一起，你不用担……”

赵柏冷笑一声。

“叫沈欣来接电话。”他的语气咄咄逼人，仿佛下一秒就要顺着电话线把对方拽过来。

简杨似是察觉到了什么，声线微颤，片刻，才低声道：

“她睡着了。”

赵柏轻笑一声，从花坛里走出来，拍拍沾了尘土的衣服，柔声道：

“杨杨，你是什么时候学会说谎的，嗯？”

话筒里的人猛地抽了一口气，呼吸凌乱。

“你哪里受了伤，脚还是小腿？现在跑得动吗？”

“……”

下一秒，“咔嚓”一声，电话挂断。

“嘟——嘟——”

赵柏死死掐住响着忙音的手机，拼命遏制着自己想把它砸在沥青路上的冲动。

那个割断周玉曼喉咙的人，是不是也在追杀简杨？

恐怕某些躲在暗处的人，正在偷偷对所有和深蓝福利院扯上关系的人进行大清洗。

他们究竟想掩盖什么？

赵柏立刻又打了个电话。

于公于私，赵柏都不会纵容那些人为所欲为。对简杨下手，就等同于是在对赵柏挑衅。

“三少，请讲话。”

“追踪手机号码：1689720534A。”

“请稍等。”

大约半分钟后，冰冷的女声终于再度响起：

“红杉南路，正向西北方向移动。”

“抓活的，禁止开枪。”

“了解。”

赵柏边打电话边快步跑到来时开的车旁，上了车，按下免提键，然后就把手机往储物箱里一扔。

一脚油门踩下，车飞驰而出。电话里的人则正持续报告简杨的位置。

“白马路口转弯，向南，时速约一百公里，推测目标正在开车。”

“目标转向G365国道，湘河方向。”

“目标切换车道，即将抵达潞园出口……”

赵柏咬着牙，不顾一切地踩着油门，全神贯注地盯着前方。车迅速而灵巧地躲过所有障碍物，在昏暗的夜幕下呼啸前行。

潞园，潞园……赵柏机械似地一遍又一遍念着他听到的最后一个地名，心如火燎，恨不得下一秒就飞过去，把这个不听话的小爱人紧紧抓在手心里。

“信号消失，目标追踪失败，搜查小队即将抵达潞园，立刻展开搜寻……”

“铃——”突兀的电话铃声打断正汇报着的女声。赵柏稳住方向盘，微微低头瞥了一眼手机屏幕，手指一点，按下“切换通话”键。

清冽的声音震颤着耳膜：

“赵柏，我们分手吧。”

赵柏眸子一沉，刹了车。

寂静的车厢里，唯有喘息声在耳畔萦绕。

喉咙干涩得近乎不能发声。

“你再说一遍。”

“我想和你分手。”简杨的声音平稳低哑，徐缓而郑重，没有任何开玩笑的倾向，“我对你没有感情，和你做爱也只觉得痛。既然我们从彼此身上只能获得悲伤与痛苦，那么不如就……就……”

一阵类似纸张翻动的声音响起，接着是一句刻板僵硬的朗读：

“就此相忘于江湖……”

赵柏：“……”

赵柏终究还是没忍住，赶紧捂住手机底部的麦克风，然后拍着方向盘笑到肚子疼。

虽说不知这是简杨从哪个三流小说里抄来的句子，但这些句子就跟念它们的人一样，又傻又白又蠢。

但是纯情至极的简杨小朋友居然还以一副严肃正经的腔调，对着话筒把这些话给一字一顿地读了出来。

他怎么连分个手都这么可爱。

赵柏好不容易笑够了，停下来喘口气时，脑中却又忽然浮现出简杨一脸认真地说着梦话，还妄想凭这几句话就把他男人彻底甩开的天真样。

可怜的方向盘遭遇了第二波毒打。

待赵柏终于发尽功力，控制住自己抽搐的面部肌肉和狂颤着的声音时，电话另一边的小爱人早已卡了壳，闷在那不知道接下来该念哪句话。

“咳咳……”于是赵柏便清了清嗓子，找了个合适的时机开口，语气中是不容抗拒的威严，“明月茶楼，二层梦竹轩，马上过来。”

“赵柏，我……”

“你亲自来见我，把话说清楚。”赵柏毫不留情地打断，对简杨下了最后通牒，“你言之有理，我放你离开，否则，追捕你的人可就不再只是一个两个了。如果你不想被我赶得满世界乱跑的话，就乖乖听我话。”

“我……”

“宝贝，”赵柏笑笑，舔了舔嘴唇，又不自觉地弯了弯嘴角，“别怕。你知道的，我一向温柔体贴通情达理，尤其是对你。”

不出意料，电话被“啪”地一下狠狠挂掉。

赵柏这回倒是一点也不生气。他边笑边把手机随便一扔，拉下手刹，再次踩下离合。

张嘴就乱说，说不过就摔电话。简杨这点小动作在赵柏看来，像极了一只被逗弄得恼羞成怒的小猫。

他并不担心简杨不去，相反，他认为简杨是一定会去的。简杨对人际关系的认知还停留在非黑即白的层面上，觉得既然不能在一起，那就只能彻彻底底完完全全断开。

而赵柏则适时地给了简杨这个机会，或者说，让简杨有了“可能会有这个机会”的错觉。

放他离开？不可能的。赵柏轻蔑一笑，好不容易哄到手的人，怎么能因为一句话就放走？更何况，分手或许并不是简杨的本意，但他迫于嫌犯的追杀，不得不出此下策。

如果是这种情况，赵柏默念，无论他是同意还是反对，我都要陪他一同渡过难关。

夜色笼罩中，车开进了熙园。赵柏在萧萧晚风中站在家门口，审视了几秒自己许久都没回过的房子。

“家”已另有他处，这里只不过是个住处而已。

赵柏推门，走了进去。

他之所以先回到这里而不是先去茶楼等简杨，是因为他需要拿一样东西。

赵柏踏过自己依旧乱七八糟的花园，径直走向正门，进门后，又向书房走了过去。

赵柏从书房柜子里找出一个全黑的手提箱。箱盖上雕着一枚烫金的雄鹰徽记。他输完密码检查一遍，想，俗话说，小别胜新婚，这就当是给简杨的重逢礼吧。

“咔哒”一声合上箱子，赵柏拎起提手，走出了房间。

半小时后，车终于慢悠悠地开到了明月茶楼。

夜晚的茶楼依旧灯火通明。进门后，柔和的暖光让赵柏神经略微放松下来。他左手插在口袋里，右手拎着箱子，穿过一层熙攘的人群，走上二楼。

二楼则遍布着各个大大小小的包间，而走廊尽头的最后一间，则正是被称作“梦竹轩”的房间。

赵柏走上前去，站定，轻轻推了一下门把。

“吱呀”一下，木门应声而开，干烈的烟熏茶香扑鼻而来。赵柏深呼吸一口，缓步走入漆黑的屋内，凭着记忆摸到了开关。

昏黄的纸雕灯徐徐亮起，照出檀木椅上正闭目养神的人儿。

简杨把自己裹进大衣里，缩成一团靠在椅背上，骨节分明的手指紧紧抓住衣扣，像一个没有任何安全感的孩子。

赵柏把箱子放下，轻手轻脚地走到简杨身旁，坐下，用温柔的视线描摹着面前人的眉眼。

连夜的奔波让简杨面容略显憔悴，脸色愈发苍白，即便是在小憩之时，一双淡眉依旧紧蹙着。薄薄的唇瓣失了血色，让人忍不住将其润湿，再用力压出粉嫩诱人的颜色。

事实上，赵柏也确实这么做了，只不过才刚做到第一步，就被身下的睡美人给踹下了椅子。

“赵柏？”气息凌乱，话音颤抖，通红的眼眶里是深潭般的墨色双眸。

赵柏不怒反笑，起身再度上前，在简杨警告的目光下，缓缓俯身，抓住简杨紧绷着的小腿。

“让我猜猜，是右脚踝？”赵柏钳住对方的膝盖，让其完全不能动弹，指尖隔着衣料，沿胫骨滑到跟腱，最后停留在旁侧圆润的凸起上。

“放开……”简杨挣扎着想要掰开赵柏的手，却被瞬间被赵柏反手制住。

“别动。”赵柏单手按住面前乱动的人，另一只手则伸到了木桌下的抽屉里，翻找一通后，拿出一把小剪刀。

简杨紧抿着嘴唇，胸膛起伏。

“血都洇出来了，痛不痛？”赵柏叹了口气，语气又心疼又无奈。他轻柔地把简杨右脚的鞋脱掉，再小心翼翼地用剪刀把被血液浸湿的衣料剪开，露出沾满血痕的脚踝。

“擦伤而已。”简杨眼睑低垂，动动身子想把脚收回来，但赵柏铁臂的桎梏却让他完全不能动弹。

赵柏眉头紧皱，凝视着狰狞的伤口，片刻，抬眼，挑眉，望了望简杨。

微妙的气氛在两人之间蔓延。

赵柏这个眼神让简杨不由得有了一种危机感。直觉向他发出了警告。而就在简杨倒抽了一口气，准备再踢赵柏一脚顺势跑路时，对方却抢先一秒把他拦腰扛了起来。

“你干什么！”简杨用胳膊肘顶了顶赵柏的背，大喊道，“放我下去！”

赵柏懒得跟他费话，直接一巴掌拍在他的腿根，呵斥道：“老实点！”

显而易见，这威胁并不能让简杨安分下来。待赵柏终于把他扛到屏风后，如释重负般地丢到床上时，无论是前胸还是后背都已经受到了凶狠的攻击。

“赵柏！”原本平淡如水的眸子此时波涛汹涌，怒视着压在自己身上的人，“起来，我没时间陪你上床！”

赵柏轻笑一声，扯下领带，逮住身下人乱动的手臂，把两只腕子一绑，再一并压到床头，连着床柱一起捆了个死结。

简杨被迫躺在床上，重重地喘息着，心有不甘地瞪视着眼前的赵柏。

赵柏见他暂时安分下来，却没做出更越界的动作，反而转身下了床，从衣柜底部拎出了一个画着圆圈和红色“十”字的小箱子。

“明月茶楼是赵家的产业之一，梦竹轩是掌柜特地为我保留的包间。”赵柏边打开急救箱边对床上人道，“别的不说，安全还是可以保障的。只要你待在这里，就不会有生命危险。”

赵柏从箱子里拿出一瓶碘酒，又抽出两根棉签，蘸了蘸，一只手握紧床上人的脚腕，另一只手用棉签轻擦着伤口以及周围。

白皙修长的小腿自然地垂下，精致的脚掌顺从地搭在赵柏手上，小巧的脚趾则仿佛害了羞，轻颤着竭力向后蜷缩。

赵柏笑了笑，宠溺地挠挠简杨柔软的脚心，然后幸灾乐祸地看着对方像受了惊吓的小动物一样，气急败坏地胡乱踢来踢去。

“好了，别闹了。”赵柏边乐边一把抓住床上人的小腿，把控制权再次牢牢掌握在自己手里，“还没上完呢，不想被碘酒烧伤就乖一点。”

回应他的是一记狠厉的眼刀。

接下来的十几分钟里，两人之间是鲜有的平静与沉默。赵柏极富耐心地用蘸着酒精的棉签把伤口一寸一寸地清理了一遍，最后再拿出一卷绷带，绕着八字把踝部连同脚跟一起包扎起来。

完事后，赵柏把东西一收拾，就爬上床，支着手臂看着简杨。

“给我解开。”简杨晃了晃手臂，冷冷道。

赵柏眼睛都没眨，伸手一勾，床头的结就散了下来。

简杨揉揉被勒得发紫的手腕，瞥了一眼身旁的赵柏，抬腿就要下床。

赵柏哪能让他想跑就跑，手一用力就把他拉了回来。

“你不是还有想跟我说的话吗？”唇角微微弯起，似笑非笑。

简杨轻叹了一口气，摇摇脑袋，缓缓阖上眼睛。

“赵柏，我们好聚好散，你再怎么纠缠我也没有任何意义。”

赵柏正以一副戏谑的眼神看着他。

“分手才是对于你我而言最好的选择。”简杨转头，躲开赵柏灼热的视线，“过去是必定要割舍的，未来会更好，你不要继续在我身上浪费时间了。”

赵柏一时没憋住，笑出了声。

“然后呢，嗯？”他指尖划过简杨颈部细腻的肌肤，而后用力掐住小爱人的下颌，把对方眼中的慌乱尽收眼底，“接着背，你这课文还差多少字，一晚上背的完吗？”

简杨面色白了白，咬咬嘴唇，开始频繁地眨着眼睛。

睫毛微颤。

“我……你……”

赵柏一句话就瞬间让简杨乱了阵脚。薄唇翕动着，却半天也吐不出一句完整的话来。

“忘词了？来，我教你背，你跟着我念。”赵柏松开钳制他下颌的手，转而揽住他的腰肢，把他整个人抱进怀里。

肌肤的温度穿透布料，从指尖渗入心底。

热气喷洒在彼此的耳畔。

心跳如擂鼓。

低沉的嗓音缓慢地响起：

“我喜欢你，我不想和你分开，我要和你一起回家，我爱你。”

说完以后赵柏就又收了收手臂，下颌抵在简杨肩膀上。跳动着的两颗心脏紧贴在一起，彼此的每一次搏动，都似是在于对方相谐共舞。

面颊的温度烫得人头晕。简杨沉默着，于是赵柏便也沉默着。两人在混沌的黑夜里肌肤相贴，连呼吸都死死纠缠在一起。

万籁俱寂，月明如水。

赵柏等了许久许久，也没等到怀中人的一句话。于是他只得无奈地笑笑，手掌摩挲着简杨瘦削的脊背：

“说不出口就算了，毕竟你脸皮薄，一戳就出水。”

怀里的人微微挣动了一下。赵柏却收紧了怀抱，故意逆着他的意愿，把他囚禁在自己的领地里。细碎的吻落在泛着淡粉色的颈子上。

挣扎的力道逐渐减小，赵柏甚至有了一种自己怀里的人越来越沉的错觉。

规律的呼吸声传来，同时，对方的重量毫无保留地压到了赵柏身上。赵柏猝不及防，赶忙使劲扶起他的小宝贝，其间险些闪了腰。

居然睡着了，赵柏笑得有气无力，心想，张嘴就乱说，说不过就摔电话，被说得害羞了就开始装睡，简杨这逃避责任三步曲玩得可真是炉火纯青。

然而赵柏非但没有拆穿这傻得冒气的小把戏，反而还借机发挥戏精本性，配合对方演这一出唧唧我我的亲热戏。他先是绷着力道，小心翼翼地把简杨一点点放平在床上，然后再给床上人盖好被子掖好被角，最后，还不忘送上一枚黏湿的晚安吻。

这时，一只软软的小爪子悄悄勾上了他的无名指。

赵柏只惊讶了一秒，就迅速板起脸来，端正了声音：

“咳咳，晚安，早点睡吧。”

说罢，迈开长腿就要走人。

果不其然，赵柏半步都还没走出去，就被小爪子牢牢扣住了手指。既然对方死拽着不让他走，他也只得回头。蓦地，对上一双碧潭般的眸子。

墨眸闪烁，翻涌着赵柏看不清的情绪。半晌，简杨才阖了眼，喉结上下动了动，别开脸，露出奶白的颈子和精巧的锁骨。

指尖刮了刮赵柏的手心，惹得人心神荡漾。

赵柏一瞬间就明白了简杨的意思，但他并不想让饥饿的小猫简简单单地就吃上小鱼干，于是他丝毫未变自己严肃的表情，义正言辞道：

“已经凌晨了，过度‘运动’对身体不好，年轻人就是要早睡早……哎！”

防不胜防一下猛扯，赵柏硬生生地栽在简杨身上，而他那两片嘴唇，也就不偏不倚地怼在了床上人那又软又绵的唇瓣上。

甜味如烟花般炸裂开来。

简杨跟吃错了药似的，疯狂地舔吻着赵柏的嘴唇。这样的简杨让赵柏觉得又有趣又可爱，于是他也就不自觉地沉入了对方的节奏里。双唇打开，床上交叠的两人疯狂地交换着津液，两条小舌追逐打闹，最终纠缠交结为挣不开的柔软甜腻。

忽然，一块微凉的椭圆扁平物偷偷滑入口腔。

这是什么？

赵柏欲与身下人分离，以便质问对方这个问题，但简杨就好像看透了他的心思，用力吮着他的唇舌不让他离开。直到异物变湿变黏，化作粉末溶入口腔，热情的双唇才恋恋不舍地移开，临走前调皮的小虎牙还报复性地咬了一下赵柏的下唇。

赵柏起身，一脸不解地望着他。

简杨幽暗的眸子流过一丝色彩，而后又逐渐黯淡，最终被两片眼睑遮去仅剩的辉光。

“睡觉。”声线清冷。

话音刚落，简杨就果断把被子拽到头顶，严严实实地捂上，只留了几根短短的碎发在外面供赵柏回味。

赵柏则气得眼睛直冒火，瞪着简杨身上自己亲手盖上的大厚被子，炽热的眼神恨不得要马上在上面烧出一个孔，然后把里面撩完就睡的小混蛋给干到求饶。

他又咂咂嘴，想了想方才简杨在接吻时喂给自己的那不明物体。吃起来不硬，也不苦，甚至还有点甜。赵柏猜不出那是什么，他大概也永远都不会猜出来——早年接受的药物抵抗训练能让大部分致昏致幻的药在他身上彻底失效。

这下不好办了，我应该演哪个剧本？

不过，赵柏舔了舔嘴唇，又提了提裤子，赤裸裸的视线扫过床上人的全身，想，管它到底是什么，这个节骨眼上，一律按春药处理。

于是赵柏便给了床上人一个和善的微笑，然后，“唰”一下扯掉了碍眼的被子。觊觎已久的身子呈现在眼前。

简杨细眉皱了皱，下意识地缩了缩身体，呢喃道：

“冷……”

赵柏心瞬间就化成了一滩水。他怜惜地把被冻得发抖的人儿圈进怀里，用嘴唇温暖着简杨微凉的颈子。

温热的手掌抚上瘦劲的腰肢，将腰侧的衣摆掀开，再解掉碍事的腰带，探入私密的禁忌处。怀中人似是没有料到赵柏会直奔主题，脚丫轻轻向后踢了踢，略带不满地微微抵抗着。

赵柏轻笑，在他耳后敏感处吹了口气，同时右手一撸动，便成功地逼出了简杨今晚第一声满怀情欲的喘息。

然而这悦耳的声音才持续了半秒，简杨就紧紧咬住了嘴唇，妄图将不经意间泄出羞耻声音锁死在喉咙里。但赵柏岂容他这么做，扳过他的脸就是又一次的热吻。

右腿顶入股间，膝盖隔着衣料在娇嫩的臀缝间摩擦。

“唔嗯……”

津液交融，舌尖尝遍对方口中所有的甜蜜与美好。手上的速度也逐渐加快，赵柏能感觉到简杨渐渐紧绷的身体。

衣料摩擦，唇齿相交，在不断的反抗与压制中，双腿双手都缠在一起，在最后的一瞬间，赵柏突然收紧手指，同时吮了一口身下人的唇瓣。

“啊……”

黏腻的浊液沾上指腹。

简杨小口轻喘着，面颊通红，微肿的唇瓣翕动着，大腿根部牢牢夹着方才在自己腿间为非作歹的手指，时不时地小幅度蹭动几下，似是仍旧沉浸在高潮的余韵里。湿漉漉的眸子睁开，墨色之中是粼粼水波，忽明忽暗。

赵柏低低地笑了笑，掐了掐简杨大腿根部的嫩肉，享受了一会令人爱不释手的绝佳触感，再缓缓向后滑了滑，恶劣地把他的精液涂在他臀缝里。

“宝贝……”硬热的下身顶了顶简杨的臀瓣，“你怎么这么快……”

他又用指尖触了触紧闭的蜜穴。高潮后的小穴又软又湿，只碰一下，饥渴的小嘴就迫不及待地吸上了手指。穴内是高热湿润的永恒天堂。

“要不要我来教教你，什么叫‘持久’？”

简杨背着他趴在枕头上，骨节分明的手指紧紧攥着床单，全身一阵一阵地颤抖。酥酥麻麻的难耐感顺着神经传遍全身。他深呼吸一口，鼓足力气——

——“咚”地给了赵柏一拳。

原本失了力气的双腿此时骤然一下弹跳，就让简杨彻底脱离了身后人的掌控。他咬紧牙关，顺势滚下床，而就在他撑起身子准备站稳逃跑时，右脚踝倏地刺痛了一下。

天崩地裂。

摇摇欲坠的身体终是跪在了地上。身后传来那个人走动的脚步声。简杨倒抽了一口气，双肩耸起，肌肉绷紧，全身高度戒备，但却连一次头都不敢回。

“呵……”

男人低沉的笑声在耳畔响起，如同恶魔的絮语。

后颈被死死钳住，身体被猛地按在落地窗上，连疼痛都未来得及品味，下一秒——

——又粗又硬的灼热物就狠狠捅了进来。

撕裂般的疼痛碾压着神经。

身后人的硬物就如一把烙红的利剑，在缓慢的侵犯中将他的身子一寸寸劈开。

身体被完全制住，脸颊被按在在冰凉的玻璃上，后背却被迫贴着男人炽热的胸膛。简杨被牢牢囚禁在对方的领地里，连挪一下手指都会遭到凶狠的压制。

全身上下唯一被允许动的地方，只有被男人插入的小穴，以及小穴附近被轻拍着的臀肉。

“放松，宝贝。”手掌卡在大腿根部，赵柏掰着他的腿强迫他把身体打开，同时，吻上他通红的耳廓，“你顺从一点，我会很温柔的。”

说罢，一记深顶，整根没入。

“哈啊……”

简杨大口大口地喘着气，手掌勉勉强强地撑着玻璃。他颤抖着回头，蒙着水雾的眸子望向身后的施暴者，然后——

——狠狠地剜了赵柏一眼。

赵柏瞬间就被他这副欠干的样子给刺激得浑身冒火，轻笑一声，咬上身下人白皙的颈子。

下身的凶器开始缓缓进出，紧致湿热的蜜穴包裹着硬热，裸露的前端抵磨着黏膜，酥爽感如电流般冲击着大脑皮层。

严丝合缝，亲密无间。赵柏吮着简杨细腻的脖颈，用舌尖勾勒着他后颈曼妙的弧度，在原本干净纯洁的肌肤上留下道道水痕与斑斑红点。

“出去……”有气无力的声音响起，“戴套……”

“戴、套？”赵柏故意拖长了声音，不屑地一笑，胯部用力一撞，“你这么戏弄我，我凭什么再听你的，嗯？”

尝过最真实最销魂的滋味，又怎能退而求其次？

更何况，这勾人的小妖精刚刚打的那一拳，现在可还疼着呢。不趁着这个机会给他点惩罚，怕不是以后都要被当成随叫随到用完就扔的人形按摩棒来使唤。

指尖绕过疲软的茎身，划过小腹，擦过胸前粉红的凸起，在精致的锁骨上留恋些许，便徐徐上移，摩挲着小巧的喉结，而后，扼住脆弱的颈子。

火热的气息引得简杨阵阵微颤。

“除非，”硬物从容抽出，再猛然顶入。赵柏低低地笑了笑，“杨杨，叫声‘老公’听听。”

不出意料，怀里倔强的人儿反而咬紧了嘴唇。

赵柏冷笑一声，腰部挺入撤出，开始大开大合地肏弄他。

前端有意无意地蹭过穴内敏感点，引得身下人不住地轻颤，高热的内壁紧绞着入侵者，一阵一阵地收缩，贪婪的小嘴如饥似渴地吮吸着粗大的硬热。

嘴上说着不要，身体倒是诚实得很。赵柏喉结上下动了动。被柔软的穴肉服侍的感觉实在是过于美好，他满意地喟叹一声，双手钳住身下人软得一塌糊涂的腰肢，加快节奏用力肏干起来。

淫糜的水声在寂静的房间里回响。尽管简杨使出浑身解数抑制自己的声音，难耐的喘息与呻吟还是从红肿的唇瓣间泄了出来。

前端直抵敏感点，恶意地反复碾磨着，又突然一下直直深入，把简杨一次次撞在落地窗上。

粗糙的玻璃摩擦着胸前两颗凸起，生硬的质感非但没有冷却他快要燃起来的身体，反而火上浇油般让他更饥渴地索求身后人的侵略。

热辣的快感烧毁理智。

“去床上……”简杨皱着眉头，指尖触到腰间死扼着的双手，手指顺着对方突出的掌骨来回抚摩，似是安抚也似是哀求。

通红的眼眶里是蒙着水汽的眸子。

赵柏闻言，挑眉，不为所动地瞥了他一眼，反而加快了节奏，甚至还加重了钳制的力道。

右手微抬，而后“啪！”地拍在了白嫩的臀瓣上。

声线冷酷：“叫‘老公’。”

简杨倒抽了一口气，瞪了身后的赵柏一眼，手指发力，毫不留情地在对方手背上拧了一把。

赵柏吃痛，手突然一用力，生生地把身下人瓷白的肌肤给掐出了紫印子。插在蜜穴里的硬物也似发了怒，一次又一次狠狠地鞭笞着穴内最敏感的那一点。

他干得越狠，被干的人也就拧得越紧。而就在这看似无穷尽的赌气和较劲中，原本射过一次后已疲软的欲望也渐渐抬头。

察觉到这一点的当事人瞬间便红了脸，急忙松开手指，妄图遮住下身的羞耻处。赵柏岂能让他如愿，捞过他乱动的双手就按在了玻璃上。

一下猛撞，身下人便呻吟出声。

身体仿佛软得不像样子，若没有赵柏的压制与支撑，简杨甚至要怀疑自己是不是会像一汪春水一样瘫在地上。全身就如同正被车轮碾过一般，没有一个地方不在作痛，而身后的打桩机则对他不闻不问，只顾耀武扬威地在自己身上炫耀他热硬的凶器和持久的耐力。

快感的浪潮漫遍四肢百骸，热流逐渐在小腹积蓄。尽管心理上抗拒向侵犯者屈服，生理反应却不可避免。

但就在简杨被干得意识涣散，双眸失神，只知道用小穴缠着身后的巨物以求最后一刻的欢愉时，对方却在他高潮将临之际，整根抽了出来。

空虚感陡然袭来，蜜穴仍条件反射性地一缩一张，不知廉耻地向身后人求着欢。简杨断断续续地喘了几口气，艰难地回了头，迎上了赵柏一双阴翳下狠厉的眼睛。

下一秒，他就被拽着手臂强制翻过身来。后背撞上冷硬的窗玻璃，双腿被强行掰开到令他疼痛的角度。狰狞的硬热无遮掩地呈现在眼前，他怔怔地盯着看了几秒，听到了赵柏一声低沉的笑。

“看够了吗？”声音是经性事打磨后的沙哑，“怎么样，对你老公用来干你的东西着迷了？”

双脚彻底离地。

赵柏把面前人两腿分开，分别抬到自己两侧腰上，待失去支点的人儿双腿下意识地夹紧，手臂又顺从地环上他的脖颈时，他才拍拍穴口周围的臀肉，一提胯，猛地再次插入销魂蚀骨的肉穴。

“唔……”

漂亮的墨色双眸紧紧合上，简杨转着头，躲避着对方的视线。赵柏却似对此完全不在意，只是边舔吻着他颤动着的锁骨边大力一抽一插。

凶狠的爪子就好似报复一般，在赵柏后背抓出一道道红痕。眼神愈发迷离，染上欲色的双眸在无尽的颠簸中睁开又闭合，薄薄的两片唇瓣微张，时不时地漏出一两声难耐的娇喘。

脚背逐渐紧绷，脚趾蜷缩，大腿根部的肌肉收紧，蜜穴似痉挛般剧烈颤抖。

倏地，埋在体内的硬热被抽出，快感的欲潮被硬生生地中断。简杨喘着气，投向面前人的目光中尽是不解与疑惑。

“赵柏？”

赵柏却未回应，而是怜惜地俯身吻了吻他的眼睑，在他惊慌措乱之际，又一次撞入软绵绵湿哒哒的小穴。

接下来就是一场漫无止境的酷刑。赵柏不断地插入又抽出，每一次都撞在他的敏感点上把他干到临近高潮，在他射出来的前一秒却又无情抽出。简杨在这欲海中沉沉浮浮，原本迷迷糊糊的精神也逐渐接近极限。

恶魔的蛊惑充斥着乱成浆糊的脑子：

“杨杨，我是你的谁？”

一张无比熟悉又无比亲切的面孔不停地在眼前晃。

温柔宠溺的眸子灼灼地望着自己。

他是……

他是我的……

我的……

环在对方颈上的手臂紧了紧，简杨用尽最后一丝力气，将自己拉向面前人火热的怀抱。

声音低得近乎轻不可闻：

“老公……”

身上的男人猛然一震，紧接着，蜜穴内的硬热发了狠似的，又深又重地一下一下顶在遭遇过百般蹂躏的敏感点上。简杨全身发热，却动也动不了，只能在这一波波汹涌的欲潮中抓紧面前唯一可以依靠的人。

脑袋靠在赵柏蒙上一层薄汗的肩膀上，发丝遮住湿漉漉的眼睛，颈子暴露在侵犯者的眼前，精巧的蝴蝶骨随着肏弄的动作而一晃一晃。怀里的人软在赵柏身上，指甲时不时地抓一下侵犯者的后背，犹如一只受尽疼爱又渴求更多的小猫咪。

赵柏被他这副模样刺激得越来越兴奋，于是胯部便也就越来越用力。快感在下腹蓄积，直到临界待发之时，他才咬着简杨锁骨旁最柔软的嫩肉，从喉咙里挤出几个含混的字：

“乖宝贝，让老公喂饱你下面……”

几近昏迷的人如同惊醒一般，突然开始胡乱挣扎起来。简杨手抓着脚踢着，在对方背上留下一道道血红的痕迹，却无论如何都摆脱不了赵柏铁钳般的桎梏。

“滚……”咬牙切齿，“别射在里面……”

赵柏轻笑一声，用嘴唇堵住那张说脏话的小嘴，下身倏地一顶，让温热黏稠的精液释放在颤动着的小穴里。


End file.
